


Baby Mine (Sweet Memories)

by TehLastUnicron



Series: Sweet Slices Of Life [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Ficlet, Flashback, Gen, I Had To, It came up on my Youtube recommends, Mama Victor, dad yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: From your head to your toesYou’re so sweet, goodness knowsYou are so precious to meCute as can beBaby of mine(or the day little Yuri came into the lives of his loving parents)





	Baby Mine (Sweet Memories)

_Baby mine, don’t you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part_  
_Baby of mine_

Outside, rain was falling that day in March... inside the little hospital room, tears were falling.  
Make no mistake, they were happy tears that coursed down the young silver haired omega’s flushed cheeks. Tears of joy, tears of wonder- “he’s so beautiful,” Victor whispered as he stared down at his newborn son. “So perfect...” he gulped a little.

“Welcome to the world, little Yuri, I’m your mama, and that’s your daddy over there, he’s a Yuri too-“  
At this mention Yuuri crowded close to the new mother and child, warm brown eyes also welling with happiness.

“Hello Yuri, I’ve been so excited to see you, and here you are....” he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the baby’s smooth forehead. “Yes, we’re both Yuris! Good name, hmm?” Victor snorted a little but kept smiling. “Anyway, Mama and I are so glad to have you with us! We can hardly wait for all the good times we have ahead...” he paused to take his glasses off and wipe his eyes. “We love you, little angel. And no matter what, Mama and I will always be here for you. We... I wish we could keep all the bad things in life far, far away from you, we can’t though...” the man’s voice cracked a little as he continued, “but we can stand by you and go through them with you, and I promise we will.”

  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us, and the best thing that ever will happen to us,” Victor put in softly. “Better than any gold medal. Our Yura... mama and daddy love you so very much.”

_From your head to your toes_  
_You’re so sweet, goodness knows_  
_You are so precious to me_  
_Cute as can be_  
_Baby of mine_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m having trouble with the other thing I am doing for this series so I wrote this  
> I just thought it would be cute to show Victor and Yuuri as young people with a new baby  
> I was listening to Disney songs on Youtube and Baby Mine from Dumbo came up in my recommendations  
> So there you have it  
> Welp lol


End file.
